Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $82\%$
Solution: $82$ percent = $82$ per cent = $82$ per hundred $82\% = \dfrac{82}{100}$ $\hphantom{82\%} = 0.82$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.